Incómoda situación
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: La amiga de Linda le ha dado su nuevo escrito para que lo lea pero que pasa cuando, en medio de su lectura, Near aparece... Se acercó como en cámara lenta y a casi nada, con sus narices rozándose, se detuvo como si estuviese retándola a ver si se atrevía a dar el paso final... NeLi Advertencia: no es lo que parece xD


Hola a todos! ^_^

¿Qué tal gente adorable de fanfiction?... estarán un tanto extrañados algunos porque este publicando un nuevo fic ^_^U... para las personas que me siguen en Asesina y Detective debo decir que estoy casi terminando el capitulo 22... no sé cuando lo publicaré pero no desesperen ^_^... además este one-shot ya tenía un tiempo en mi mente y decidí plasmarlo de una vez pues esta es otra pareja que me ha enviciado *-*

No los voy a entretener tanto por aquí así que pasamos a la historia no sin antes recordarles a todos que:

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo los tomo para cre****ar la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Incómoda situación **

Acababa de salir del salón de arte y se encaminaba por los pasillos sosteniendo en sus brazos su material de trabajo. La chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos café claro, de no más de 15 años, se dirigía con una sonrisa tranquila en rostro hacia su habitación. En los pasillos varios chicos de edades iguales, menores o mayores realizaban sus respectivas actividades o simplemente iban o venían de algún lugar en ese enorme orfanato. Subió con ligereza por los escalones hasta que finalmente llego al piso donde se encontraba su habitación y una vez dentro de ella coloco sus materiales en el escritorio.

Con un suspiro tranquilo la chica se dirigió a su cama en la cual se recostó. Aun cuando le encantaba mucho pintar y estar durante horas en el taller de arte no podía evitar el cansancio luego de un arduo trabajo. Estaba por acomodarse mejor para descansar antes de comenzar con sus tareas pendientes cuando tocaron a su puerto haciendo que ella se levantara para ir y ver de quien se trataba, aunque tenía una idea de quién podía ser.

- Hola Linda – saludó aquella chica de cabello rubio castaño, ojos azules de la edad de Linda

- Hola Alice – le dijo con una sonrisa – pasa – indicó mientras se hacía a un lado para darle paso - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta

- Ah nada importante de hecho – mencionó con tono risueño, regalándole una sonrisa a Linda – tan solo vine a ver cómo te fue hoy en el salón de arte – indico mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica

- Pues me fue bastante bien, estoy un poco agotada pero es lo normal – le dijo ubicándose a un lado de ella en la cama – y a ti qué tal te fue con la clase de literatura – mencionó pues sabía que Alice tenia clases de literatura extras mientras ella estaba en arte

- Pues... me fue bien, el trabajo de literatura en el que trabajé desde la semana pasada estuvo excelente – menciono completamente feliz – ahora solo tengo que terminar con unos cuantos resúmenes y también con un escrito nuevo sobre la temática que quiera

- Estoy segura que te irá bien con eso Ali – animo la castaña con una sonrisa – los últimos ensayos que hiciste fueron hermosos y sabes que no te miento – indicó a lo que Alice rio divertida

- Por supuesto que lo sé – afirmo – después de todo tu eres de las primeras que leen el previo de mis escritos para la clase de literatura – comentó divertida – oye... pasando de eso te tengo que contar algo – mencionó con tono de seriedad

- ¿Qué sucede Ali? – preguntó con preocupación al verle seria

Alice guardó silencio por unos segundos haciendo crecer la tensión y cuando vio que Linda estaba a punto de decirle algo ella sonrió con diversión confundiendo a la otra.

- ¿Cómo va la cosa con Near? – declaró con malicia logrando lo que esperaba

- Eh?! – Linda se puso nerviosa y en su rostro apareció un leve rubor. Había esperado de tono menos que le entrara de nuevo al tema

- Jajajaja – Alice estalló en carcajadas – de-deberías ver... tu rostro – mencionó en medio de la risa

- ¡Ali! – riñó aunque sin dejar de estar ruborizada – y-ya te dije que no pasa nada – dijo medio calmándose

- Jajajaja... hay Linda, tu no cambias – le dijo la de ojos azules ya controlando su risa – pero en serio Linda, no pasa nada porque tú no te le avientas de una vez

- ¡Ali!

- Admítelo Linda, de tanto que lo miras lo vas a gastar y sabes bien que si tu no haces nada, él no lo hará ni aunque le paguen – mencionó divertida

- Alice basta – pidió queriendo que la tierra se la tragara – no es gracioso

- No pero si muy entretenido – comentó sin dejar de sonreír – en serio Linda... ¿Near? – preguntó con incredulidad – de todos los chicos de Wammy's tenias que fijarte en... ¿él? – inquirió extrañada

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – inquirió apartando la mirada completamente sonrojada, si había algo de lo que se arrepentía era que Alice se hubiese enterado de sus sentimientos para con Near... de hecho no paraba de molestarla con el tema y ella como siempre solo atinaba a ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse pues aunque ella quería a Near sabía que él era del tipo apartado que parecía no tener interés en ninguna chica del orfanato y siquiera notaban que existía, salvo por ella quien casi siempre que podía se acercaba a él para hablar y hacerle compañía pues usualmente pasaba solo

- Pues no tiene nada de malo – justificó la de ojos azules – es solo que como siempre te he visto juntarte con Matt y Mello creí que tenias un interés sentimental respecto a alguno de ellos – opinó mientras se sostenía el mentón con la mano

- Matt y Mello solo son compañeros... puedo considerarlos amigos hasta cierto punto

- Si claro, como siempre se meten con tu linda bola de algodón – dijo con cierta diversión maliciosa

- ¡Ali! No le digas así – riñó la chica un poco indignada que Alice usara uno de los sobrenombres que Mello había dado a Near

- Vamos, no te enojes – le dijo intentando calmar las aguas – ya no le digo así, de acuerdo – accedió levantando las manos como si Linda le estuviera apuntando con un arma

- Mejor – consintió la castaña dando un suspiro

- Pero en serio Linda, si que tienes un gusto raro con los chicos – comentó tranquilamente – después de todo que recuerde Near apenas te dirige la palabra y la mayoría del tiempo quiere estar solo... apenas parece que existe en el orfanato. Si no fuera por sus calificaciones y que está al tope de la lista creo que nadie siquiera sabría quien es – argumentó relajadamente

- Sé que Near no es el tipo de chico comunicativo pero... – Linda guardó silencio por unos minutos para luego decir – aun así es un chico agradable, puede ser frio en muchas ocasiones pero es amable y a pesar que él se aleja de todos creo que quiere compañía solo que no se siente muy cómodo con el resto – decía la chica con un aire nostálgico aunque tranquilo

- Se ve que lo has analizado bastante – mencionó medio en broma la otra chica logrando que Linda la mirara aunque tan solo le dio una sonrisa

- Bueno... es que yo... esto

- Ya, ya... mejor ni te esfuerces en explicarte – le dijo Alice con tranquilidad – mira que te pones tan nerviosa hablando de ello que no me sorprendería que el día de mañana te desmayes con solo verlo – bromeó logrando sonrojar a Linda

- No se puede contigo Alice – suspiró ante la nueva broma de su amiga – pero pasando de tema dime, tienes ya un tema para el escrito que harás para la clase de literatura – inquirió queriendo que el tema de Near quedara en segundo plano para su amiga y compañera

- Sip... esta vez hare un escrito del genero romance. De hecho quiero que mis personajes principales sean tu y Near – explicó contenta

- ¡Alice! – exclamó la chica nuevamente sonrojada

- Te has dado cuenta que me has regañado como cuatro veces en lo que llevamos de conversación – preguntó con diversión la nombrada

- Es que no paras de molestar con el tema – se quejó la chica – además como esta eso que Near y yo vamos a ser tus personajes – preguntó, exigiendo una explicación de manera sutil

- Pues si... con la situación como va me parece perfecto hacer unos personajes basados en ustedes – explicó la chica – y aclaro que no voy a poner nombres ni nada que delate de donde salen los personajes, sabes que cumplo con eso – mencionó antes que Linda siquiera reclamara

- De acuerdo – mencionó – eso me tranquiliza – dijo con más tranquilidad – no me gustaría que el día de mañana medio mundo supiera sobre mis sentimientos

- Pues al paso que vas con eso de mirar a Near creo que la cosa se vuelve obvia – mencionó con inocencia la otra logrando que Linda se ruborizara otra vez

- ¡Ali! – volvió a exclamar

- Otra, si seguimos creo que llegaremos a diez o tal vez quince exclamaciones que contengan mi nombre – se rió de su propio comentario

- Tú no tienes remedio – mencionó con tono derrotado

- Aun así me quieres mucho ¿no? – inquirió viendo como la chica asentía y esbozaba una sonrisa nueva – aunque comparada con Near quedaría al último en la lista – chisteó sonriendo maliciosa

- ¡Ali! – volvió a decir... definitivamente seguirían con la misma situación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases estaban pasando con bastante normalidad. Linda se encontraba atenta como el resto, o casi el resto pues Matt estaba jugando a escondidas con su videojuego portátil, mientras que en las primeras filas un chico albino observaba con indiferencia al pizarrón y luego ponía atención a sus apuntes y libros sobre el pupitre.

Varios pupitres atrás de Linda estaba Alice, o como le decían también Ali, pasando la clase medio atenta pues entre pausa y pausa estaba plasmando las ideas para el escrito de la clase de literatura que debía entregar la próxima semana. Miraba de vez en cuando a Linda y a Near tomando nota de algunos hechos y aptitudes que podía plasmar para las personalidades de sus personajes pues no quería que fuera muy obvio de quien basaba lo que escribía, cuando eran escritos basados en personas reales de su entorno... si no bastaba ver que había escrito una historia basada en Matt y él ni en cuenta a pesar que lo leyó y la felicitó.

De un momento a otro, y entre tanta concentración que tenia, comenzó a recordar cómo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Linda. De hecho la cosa fue tan obvia que le sorprendía que aun algunos siquiera lo notaran. Accidentalmente había visto unos dibujos en su cuarto y mientras Linda estaba en el baño Alice comenzó a ver los dibujos de la castaña pues siempre había admirado mucho la manera en que dibujaba... fue sin querer pero en la carpeta había un dibujo oculto entre el montón de bocetos y dibujos a medio terminar que le dio curiosidad por saber que era y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio un retrato sumamente realista de Near en el papel. Lo había sacado y lo observaba con asombro... no le bastó ni cinco segundos captar el refinamiento de los trazos, los detalles y la manera en que el dibujo era tan fiel al chico numero uno de Wammy's House. Para cuando Linda salió del baño, Alice ya había visto muchos de los dibujos que la castaña había hecho del albino logrando petrificar a la chica en su sitio. Ese día había hecho de todo para sacarle la verdad tras tantos dibujos detallados de Near y lo logró pues ella le confesó lo que ya había notado con sus dibujos, estaba enamorada de Near. Todavía no creía, o mejor dicho no terminaba de concebir el amor que Linda le profesaba a Near. Es decir, él, desde el tiempo que lo conocía a la fecha, no era alguien que gustara de la compañía pues siempre estaba solo con sus múltiples rompecabezas y juguetes varios que parecía siquiera que podía hablar de lo callado que siempre se mantenía... pensaba que estaba enamorada de Matt porque Mello, por el contrario de Near, era bastante abierto a la plática pero bastante grosero en muchos casos y eso dejaba a Matt, quien era más llevadero y agradable para conversar, como el supuesto enamorado de la chica.

_- Cada quien con sus gustos _– pensó para sí mientras suspiraba. No juzgaba a Linda por sus sentimientos pero quería que fuera feliz... aunque viéndolo bien el problema era Near en todo caso pues no parecía una pizca interesado en alguien - _ ya que... no es como si yo pudiera hacer que mis escritos manejaran a los demás para que las cosas fueran como un cuento _– sonrió con burla por su pensamiento pero aun así eso no quitaba que la situación de Linda sí que era una probabilidad de 1 en un millón para que el albino la correspondiera – uf – suspiró – ni modo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día de otoño bastante fresco, anunciando que pronto llegaría la estación más fría. Las risas, gritos, pláticas y juegos se escuchaban por cada pasillo de aquella enorme edificación. Algunas puertas abiertas dejaban ver a algunos niños y jóvenes inmersos en actividades extracurriculares pero había pasado tan rápido que apenas capto una que otra actividad. Fue conducida otro tramo más hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera tallada la cual su acompañante abrió invitándola a pasar. Con cierto temor y nerviosismo entró en aquel lugar que era bastante grande. Había estantes con libros, algunas decoraciones sobrias y de frente a la puerta de entrada estaba un gran escritorio de madera donde otro hombre mayor con algo de calva y lentes estaba.

- Siéntate por favor – indicó mientras acercaba una silla frente al escritorio y ella obedeció

- Me alegra verte – dijo aquel hombre sonriendo un poco y luego miró a la recién llegada – un gusto conocerte – le dijo con tranquilidad - ¿cómo te llamas pequeña? – preguntó intentando entablar conversación con ella para que fuera agarrando confianza

- Yo... soy Alessandra Bennet – respondió con tono nervioso y un tanto quedo

- No tengas miedo – indicó el hombre que la había llevado hasta ese lugar – nadie te hará daño aquí, puedes estar tranquila Alessandra – aseguró con cariño logrando que la pequeña se relajara

- Bien Alessandra, a partir de hoy eres una chica mas de Wammy's House, siéntete cómoda. Se te asignará una habitación y también te daremos el respectivo horario de clases. Aquí en Wammy's impartimos la enseñanza básica y media, y también puedes optar por alguno de los talleres en los cuales te sientas cómoda según tus aptitudes – indicó mientras tomaba un folder y sacaba varias hojas – Alessandra Bennet, 8 años, Inglesa de nacimiento, huérfana desde los 5 años – leyó haciendo que la pequeña chica se encogiera al oír su información personal – bueno... no es necesario que te sientas incomoda – indicó dejando de lado las hojas que leía al ver como la chica se encogía en su sitio

- Alessandra – le llamó el otro hombre haciendo que ella le mirara – aquí en Wammy's estarás bien, debes saber que todos los chicos aquí son huérfanos como tú. Además a partir de hoy puedes dejar tu pasado atrás

- Eh? – la niña no comprendió a que se refería

- Todos los chicos aquí tienen un nombre que los define, puede ser el nombre que tú quieras o podemos elegir alguno con el cual te identifiquemos – aclaró al ver su duda – dime, tienes algún nombre en mente por el cual te gustaría que te llamáramos – inquirió haciendo que ella lo pensara por un rato

- Alice – mencionó quedamente recordando cómo le gustaba más ese nombre que el propio

- Alice eh – mencionó el hombre tras el escritorio

- Si – dijo con un poco de entusiasmo – me gusta cuando lo acortan como Ali también – mencionó con una sonrisa

- Muy bien – mencionó el hombre mayor a su lado regalándole una sonrisa a lo que la pequeña sonrió ampliamente

Luego de algunas palabras mas y que le explicaran todo sobre el lugar, le mostraron su habitación y le dejaron para que ella explorara el lugar. Eran casi las 4 de la tarde cuando la niña decidió salir, no sin cierto miedo, caminó por los pasillos admirando por la ventana y viendo algunos cuadros ahí colocados. Llegó hasta el primer piso luego de encontrarse con algunos de los residentes del lugar quienes con diversas reacciones la observaron y algunos le dirigieron algunas palabras. Deambulaba, observando cada una de las puertas pero sin atreverse a entrar a ninguna realmente. Pasaba frente a una puerta que daba a un gran salón que según le habían dicho era la estancia o salón de juegos. Escuchó a alguien pero no entendió nada de lo que decían y antes que pudiera pasar de largo el lugar la puerta fue abierta saliendo de ella una niña castaña de ojos cafés claros, que vestía con una falda tableada color café y un suéter rosa.

La niña de dos coletas le miró con sorpresa por unos segundos antes de sonreír abiertamente confundiendo a la pequeña Alice.

- Hola – saludó con entusiasmo – eres nueva aquí verdad – inquirió a lo que la niña asintió quedamente - ¡Qué bien! – exclamó feliz – soy Linda – se presentó tendiéndole una mano amistosamente

- Eh... si – mencionó en un murmullo la otra tendiendo su mano tímidamente – soy Alice – se presentó – pero también puedes llamarme Ali – le dijo con un poco mas de confianza pues al tomar la mano de Linda se sintió bien, sentía que podía confiar lo cual le resultaba extraño

- Está bien, Ali – le dijo con una sonrisa contenta - ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? – preguntó lo cual extraño a la niña

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó completamente confundida puesto que no había nadie aparte de ellas

- Si – respondió fervientemente para luego halarla hacia dentro de la habitación hasta llevarla al fondo donde un niño albino de la misma edad de ellas, o al menos así parecía, se encontraba rodeado de rompecabezas, legos y cubos de rubik – el es Near – le presentó pero el niño siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de ellas – Near ella es Alice – le dijo sonriente al niño

El niño detuvo sus movimientos levemente para enrollar un mechón de aquel cabello blanco pero no respondió, tan solo las miró con una expresión completamente vacía.

- Juguemos juntos si – indicó con ánimo, dándole una sonrisa

- Como quieras – fue la escueta respuesta del chico a lo que la castaña de las coletas se sentó a su lado intentando que el chico jugara junto con ella

**...**

- ¿Alice? – despertó un poco desorientada ante el llamado y movimiento que recibió en su hombro encontrándose con Linda que la miraba un tanto preocupada - ¿estás bien? – preguntó

- Sí, estoy bien – bostezó tras decirlo para luego restregarse un poco los ojos - ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió un poco floja

- Que te dormiste a mitad de clase – indicó – el profesor dijo que reportaría a Roger si volvía a pasar – comunicó a lo que la chica pareció reaccionar

- ¡Qué! – la exclamación logro sobresaltar a los últimos en el salón de clases - ¿Cuando? ¿cómo? ¿a qué hora? – interrogó un tanto alterada - ¡No puede ser!

- Si no te desvelaras con tus escritos y lecturas no te habrías dormido. Te lo ganas por adicta – escuchó que dijeron desde mas al fondo y volvió sus ojos a un chico rubio que mordía una tableta de chocolate con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

- ¡Mira quien lo dice! – exclamó molesta – si de adicciones hablamos tu eres mejor ejemplo. Adicto al chocolate – le dijo sonriendo ante el cambio de esa sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto

- Loca de las letras – rebatió el rubio

- Obseso de lo dulce

- ¡Rara loca!

- ¡Amargado!

- ¡Ilusa!

- ¡Inútil!

- ¡Amante de los libros!

- ¡Segundón idiota!

- ¡Ahora si te la buscas!

- ¡Basta! – Linda se interpuso entre Mello y Alice al ver que la discusión pasaría a otro nivel – dejen de discutir por favor – pidió a lo que Mello le miró molesto por la intervención y Alice tan solo resopló

- ¡Quieres aparatar a tu novia Near! – espetó congelando a Linda brevemente en su sitio

- No es mi novia – afirmó el albino sin inmutarse y tan solo observando la situación como quien mira el clima

- Oye Mello basta, no me digas que en serio quieres pelear con Alice – inquirió un tanto desconcertado el pelirrojo que hasta hacia poco solo observaba con una gota resbalándole por la sien

- Tú te cayas Matt – advirtió molesto

- ¡Bueno ya, si! – Linda elevó su tono por un momento – Alice tu bienes conmigo y Mello deja de decir idioteces – le dijo mirándolo con molestia mientras tomaba a Alice de un brazo

- Tú no me dices que hacer Linda – mencionó mientras la agarraba de un brazo deteniendo su andar

- ¡Suéltame! – le dijo mientras se tironeaba del agarre

- Y si no quiero – retó con cierta burla

- Te dijo que la sueltes Mello – decía Ali mirando molesta al rubio

- Tú no te metas – espetó a la otra pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que alguien le puso la mano en el brazo atrayendo su atención por completo

- Suéltala Mello – aquel tono completamente calmado no podía ser de otro más que Near

- Y a ti ¿qué te pasa? Acaso bienes a proteger a tu novia – le dijo con ironía en la voz

- Nada ganas reteniendo a Linda o siquiera con lastimarla. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie – comentó completamente tranquilo

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – se exaltó el rubio pero antes que sucediera cualquier cosa Matt lo detuvo colocando su mano en su hombro derecho

- Oye ya Mello – le dijo tras que el rubio se giró a verlo – Near tiene razón y no ganas nada con lastimar a Linda, de hecho si Roger se entera o alguno de los maestros ve esto seguro te dejan sin chocolate por un mes – razonó el pelirrojo logrando calmar un poco a su amigo

Con un resoplido Mello soltó a Linda, después de todo no tenía intenciones de hacerle nada. Miró a Alice con cierta molestia, para haber sido una chica tímida en sus inicios se había vuelto alguien sumamente fuerte de carácter aunque no lo demostraba a menos que el jalaran el aire a son de molestarla, porque ahí sí que ella se defendía con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

- De todos modos ni me interesa – y sin más que eso salió del salón

- Uf – el pelirrojo suspiró – Mello nunca cambia – y tras decir eso sacó su videojuego del bolsillo del pantalón para retomar la partida – nos vemos luego – y sin más que eso Matt salió inmerso en su juego dejando a los otros un tanto contrariado y aliviados que la tensión hubiera terminado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado dos días del incidente con Mello en el salón y Linda se encontraba en ese momento dibujando para la clase de arte. Después del incidente Near tan solo se dio la vuelta diciendo que esperaba que estuviera bien y eso le había alegrado a Linda como nunca. Alice la estuvo codeando por el resto del día recordándole como Near la había salvado y dándole alas que tal vez no le era indiferente a lo cual ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse y debió casi salir corriendo cuando se lo encontró al entrar a la última clase, ¡fue un gran bochorno!

Para ser un viernes estaba bastante llevadero y ya había adelantado varios proyectos por los cuales había recibido varios halagos de la docente de arte. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta y aquella persona se le acercó completamente sigilosa.

- Deberías tener más noción del tiempo – le dijo aquella persona logrando asustar a Linda quien soltó el pincel mientras daba un brinco en su sitio

- ¡Alice! – exclamó tras voltear a verla, la de ojos azules solo sonreía con malicia – no me asustes así – pidió mientras se agachaba para recoger el pincel del suelo – mira lo que hice por ti, ahora tengo que limpiar esta mancha – se quejó tomando un paño y limpiando el piso

- Ay no te enojes – le dijo restándole importancia al asunto – como no te encontré en tu cuarto vine a buscarte a los únicos lugares donde te puedo encontrar que son en el salón de juegos con Near o aquí – enumeró haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente a la mención del albino

- Lo siento – se disculpó terminando de limpiar – me entretuve más tiempo en estos dos cuadros – señalo el que pintaba y uno que estaba en el caballete de al lado

- Vaya que son bonitos – halagó mirando aquellos paisajes – cada vez te admiro mas – mencionó con una sonrisa

Linda se puso en pie y le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento a sus palabras. Dejó el paño a un lado de las pinturas y observó sus cuadros los cuales le habían absorbido bastante y por lo cual había pedido quedarse más tiempo a la docente del taller de arte.

- Gracias por el halago – le dijo tranquila y olvidando lo del susto – pero tú también eres buena en tu área – le devolvió el halago a lo que Ali sonrió contenta

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón – concordó tranquilamente

- Por cierto, ¿para qué me buscabas? – inquirió mientras observaba que el cuadro quedó bien

- A sí, eso – la chica revolvió su bolso buscando algo – ya terminé el escrito de la clase de literatura – dijo con una sonrisa – y como siempre quiero que seas la primera en leerlo – sonrió contenta mientras extendía un folder con algunas hojas dentro

- Ya lo terminaste – inquirió tomando el folder – que rápida – mencionó sorprendida pues usualmente no leía los escritos sino hasta el sábado a la tarde

- Ya ves – sonrió orgullosa de sí misma – como tuve mucha inspiración de parte de mis personajes pude terminar antes y quiero que seas la primera en leerlo para que me digas que te parece – indicó completamente feliz

- Lo sé Ali – afirmó tranquila – lo leeré en cuanto deje mis cosas en la habitación

- Si quieres yo te las dejo en tu cuarto – se ofreció la de ojos azules con una sonrisa amable – después de todo al estar basado el escrito en Near y tu es seguro que estas ansiosa por leer – dijo divertida logrando sonrojar a la castaña

- ¡Alice! – riñó sonrojada por sus palabras pues no eran del todo mentira lo cual la puso nerviosa

- Jajaja – se rió la nombrada al verle reaccionar así – ya, no te enojes – pidió calmando la risa – en serio, yo iré a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación y tu mientras lees ¿sí? – inquirió a lo que Linda suspiró y accedió

Dejo los cuadros a los costados del salón para evitar cualquier cosa y tras recoger su material se lo entregó a la rubia-castaña quien tras un "que disfrutes la lectura" salió del lugar con prontitud. Linda salió poco después para buscar un lugar cómodo donde leer, el salón de arte era acogedor para ella pero prefería ir a otro sitio donde pudiera estar sola y leer con tranquilidad.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la estancia y decidió que no había mejor lugar que ese donde frecuentaba Near para leer una historia basada en ellos. Se aseguró que no había nadie en el lugar, pues sería vergonzoso para ella leer con Near presente, y una vez hecho eso entro y se ubicó cercana a una ventana. Se sentó en el suelo acomodando su falda ocre y una vez lista se sumergió en la lectura por completo... olvidándose de todo y todos mientras leía cada palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice iba subiendo por las escaleras cuando se topó con Mello y Matt quienes estaban sentados a medio paso, haciendo nada prácticamente por lo que simplemente esperó que se quedaran tranquilos como estaban pues Mello tenia la mala maña de molestarla por mera diversión y para matar el aburrimiento.

- Y ahora ya te secuestraste las cosas de Linda o qué – inquirió el rubio al verla cargar todo aquel material que no podía ser de otra persona que de Linda

- Acaso eso te importa tanto Mello – rebatió ella, adiós al día pacifico que había tenido

- Digamos que si – comentó sin mucha relevancia

- No vayan a empezar ahora chicos – suplicó Matt deteniendo un momento su juego

- Eso deberías decírselo a míster simpático – sugirió Alice con cierta burla

- Como te agrada fastidiar – dijo a son de queja el rubio mirándola a los ojos

- Tú no te quedas atrás precisamente – comentó con ironía

- Con ustedes no se puede – se quejó el pelirrojo – pero hablando en serio ¿Por qué traes las cosas de Linda? – preguntó extrañado

- Es que ella está ocupada en este momento – aclaró aunque antes de agregar más Mello lanzó una leve risa

- Si claro... imagino que debe estar observando a la bola de nieve como siempre lo hace – se burló a lo que Alice se sorprendió en un inicio pero luego sonrió con perspicacia

- Esos son celos o reclamos Mello – inquirió cortando el gesto de burla del rubio

- Cállate quieres – espetó con tono molesto

- La evasión indica que lo que digo es verdad y te molesta – dijo al aire la chica logrando irritar al rubio

_- Uf... aquí van otra vez _– pensó para sí el pelirrojo pues aquello pintaba a discusión de media hora sino es que mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Near había permanecido en su habitación casi el resto de la tarde. Había adelantado tarea en todo ese tiempo y ahora estaba en el suelo armando unos cubos de Rubik. El día había pasado normal como el resto de la semana y obviando el percance de la discusión de Mello y Alice que arrastro a Linda también no había pasado nada fuera de lo común.

_- Eso si se obvia la huida que dio hace dos días por el pasillo _– pensó sin querer logrando sorprenderse al recordar el detalle

Decidió ignorar el hecho como lo hacía usualmente y tomó su rompecabezas de piezas blancas para salir e ir un rato a la estancia. A esa hora no debería haber nadie porque todos jugaban hasta muy tarde en el patio o simplemente se juntaban en otros lugares fuera del orfanato. Aunque había algunos que se quedaban dentro pero casi siempre preferían estar en la biblioteca, el comedor, la entrada, las escaleras o en sus habitaciones por lo que decidido se encamino a paso lento a la puerta y salió de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de discutir con Mello por unos 25 minutos, gracias a que Matt intervino antes que comenzaran a ponerse en mal plan, por fin subió hasta la habitación de Linda. Abrió y entró para depositar los materiales en el escritorio y una vez hecho eso decidió ir a su habitación para guardar su bolso e ir con Linda para ver qué opinaba del escrito.

Una vez llegó a su habitación puso su bolso en la mesa y lo abrió para dejar en orden las cosas de ese modo, para cuando regresara a su cuarto de nuevo, tuviera las cosas a la mano para trabajar en sus tareas pendientes.

Mientras ubicaba sus materiales sacó un folder con letras en el borde que decía "Trabajo de literatura". Se extrañó al verlo pues ese trabajo se lo había dejado a Linda... a menos que...

Abrió prontamente el folder y su cara se desfiguró por completo en una mueca de horror. En el folder que tenía en sus manos estaba el escrito que se suponía estaba leyendo Linda.

- Si este es el trabajo que voy a presentar... entonces... eso significa que... – su cara se ruborizó por completo a la vez que su expresión parecía entre asustada y en pleno ataque de histeria - ¡No puede ser! – y gritando eso salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su habitación esperando que Linda no haya leído TODO el archivo que le dio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya no recordaba cómo habían llegado a esa situación pero francamente ¿a quién le importaba? Se habían sumido en el silencio y sus miradas parecían ancladas la una de la otra. El tiempo era una ilusión y lo único que existía para ellos era ese momento, en ese lugar. Con una expresión tierna de su parte ella le sonrió mientras tomaba de las solapas de la camisa al chico que con una tenue variación en su semblante se acercó a ella.

Las manos de ella aferraron la camisa como queriendo impedir que en algún momento él se fuera de su lado. Él simplemente la miraba de manera absorta pero sin embargo había un brillo especial al fondo de ellos que incitaba a la chica a ir más allá. Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, deteniéndose tan solo por los nervios pues no sabía si él iba a permitir ese tipo de contacto.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando inesperadamente él pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda y dejaba ver una sonrisa tenue que le hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón. Se acercó como en cámara lenta y a casi nada, con sus narices rozándose, se detuvo como si estuviese retándola a ver si se atrevía a dar el paso final... y ella, captando el jugueteo de él, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Sus labios se juntaron logrando acelerar el corazón de ambos. El beso empezó a ser devuelto con lentitud haciendo que miles de sensaciones les embargaran. Las manos de ella subieron lentamente por su pecho hasta los hombros para finalizar alrededor de su cuello. La sensación era nueva para ambos pero estaban dispuestos a aprender juntos. Sin ser consiente de lo que hacía en realidad empujó a la chica hasta que esta topó con un estante de libros bajo que le llegaba hasta la cadera. El beso que había iniciado muy lentamente poco a poco se estaba volviendo profundo, desesperado, y la chica no podía evitar repegarse a él en medio de una abrumante sensación de querer tenerlo cerca de ella.

Apenas se separaron un par de minutos para juntar sus frentes mientras jadeaban casi al mismo ritmo. La vergüenza se hizo presente pero aun así ella no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel rostro inmutable que en ese momento se encontraba mostrando una leve agitación. Se sonrieron cómplices de algo inentendible para ellos pero aun así excitante. Las normas y demás reglamentos no importaban en ese momento así como tampoco importaba el resto del mundo y lo que pudieran pensar de ellos por la locura que hacían. Con un gesto sutil bastó para que sus labios volvieran a la danza a la cual parecían tan familiarizados aun cuando jamás lo habían practicado.

La chica sintió sus piernas flaquear, presa de la emoción del momento y una sensación mucho más profunda que no podía explicar. Lentamente, y buscando un soporte mejor mas que los brazos y hombros del chico, se fue acomodando en el pequeño estante hasta subirse sobre este. El cambio de posición de la chica separó por unos instantes el beso pero ella queriendo que aquello continuara abrió un poco sus piernas para lograr de ese modo hacer que él se acercara más a ella. La posición y el fogoso beso estaba enloqueciendo la mente de ambos, él rodeo con más confianza su cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran totalmente, quedando él acomodado entre el calor de las piernas de la chica. Un suspiro escapó de ambos, un suspiro que sonaba a lo prohibido. Inconscientemente habían rozado sus cuerpos de una manera nueva y sumamente delirante pero eso no impidió que la emoción que los albergaba hiciera que fueran menos atrevidos y pasearan sus manos por el cuerpo de su acompañante.

Bastó un nuevo jalón para que su contacto los enloqueciera y lo que hizo que la chica soltara un gemido tímido fue que él posó sus manos en sus piernas descubiertas al subírsele la falda y las acariciara levemente. Era ahora que estaban consientes que su locura tomaba un nivel mucho mayor pero aun así ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder... llevarían la locura hasta el final sin importar nada ni nadie

...

- Linda, ¿Qué haces? – aquellas palabras lograron sobresaltarla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Near llegó a la estancia lo primero que notó fue a Linda sentada en el suelo con una expresión asombrada y con la cara sonrojada. Alzó una ceja al verla, no porque estuviera ahí realmente pues ella iba a estar con él o lo invitaba a salir a jugar afuera a lo cual se negaba aunque sin ser grosero con ella... sino por su expresión y su completo interés en lo que sea que estaba leyendo. Entró con la normalidad de siempre pero ella parecía no tener idea que él había entrado. Entre más se acercaba observaba como el sonrojo se acentuaba y subía indiscrimidamente.

Completamente intrigado por su comportamiento se acerco directamente a ella, tras dejar su rompecabezas por ahí, y al ver que siquiera parecía notarlo decidió que la mejor forma de llamar su atención era hablándole por lo cual suspiró internamente.

- Linda, ¿Qué haces? – inquirió logrando traer de vuelta a la chica quien con un gran sobresalto levantó de golpe la vista encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del albino

- Ne-ne-Near – tartamudeó cerrado de golpe el folder que Alice le había dado hacía rato y totalmente avergonzada – yo... no... yo solo... estaba... leyendo – dijo a duras penas tratando de evitar mirar de frente a Near y sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel

Near alzó una ceja completamente confuso. Linda le rehuía la mirada y aferraba fuertemente el folder contra sus piernas. Lo que sea que la tenia así seguro era lo que estaba dentro de ese folder. Aunque quiso saber que podía tener tan alterada a su compañera no estaba en su naturaleza ser muy curioso sobre las cosas del resto por lo que solo la quedo viendo con confusión aunque su rostro se mostrara completamente normal.

La castaña sintió que su alma caía a sus pies. El corazón le palpitaba muy fuertemente, tenía un fuerte calor en las mejillas y no dudaba que estaba tan roja como un farol de navidad, su cuerpo entero se negaba a moverse y la mirada del chico no le estaba ayudando mucho que se diga. Evadió por completo la mirada del albino tragando grueso... que él la encontrara mientras estaba leyendo un escrito subido de tono en donde los personajes estaban basados en ellos no estaba en sus planes. Alice... ¡esta se las pagaría!

- Segura que estas bien – le oyó preguntar en su usual tono tranquilo a lo que ella asintió sin mirarle

Near no estaba convencido de su respuesta. Sus reacciones en general le indicaban que estaba muy alterada, nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que sea que fuera. Observó de nueva cuenta el folder en sus piernas preguntándose que podría haber dentro para que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

- Yo... cre-creo que de-debo volver a mi habitación – y diciéndolo la chica intentó ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible para huir lejos de él antes de morir de vergüenza frente a él – ¡nos vemos! – se despidió a la rápida, sin aquella sonrisa de siempre y sin verle como en muchas otras veces

Aferrando el folder contra su pecho como si este fuera una especie de salvavidas la chica, aun con las piernas temblándole por los nervios y lo alterada que estaba, trató de alejarse del albino prontamente sin importarle dejarle claro que era de él de quien huía pero vamos ¿a quién le importaba fingir en una situación así? Estaba por pasar de largo al lado de él cuando se tropezó en su huida casi logrando caerse de no ser porque alguien la agarró de un brazo halándola con algo de fuerza para que no se fuera de golpe al suelo.

- ¿Linda? – la manera interrogante con que Near mencionó su nombre logró hacerla reaccionar del ligero susto recibido por su casi caída

- Ne-Near – mencionó volviendo la vista a él aun un poco asustada – eh... yo... gracias – mencionó y no fue sino hasta ese momento en que notó como él la tenia agarrada del brazo aun

- No es nada – dijo desviando la mirada de ella – deberías tener cuidado – sugirió enrollando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos – además deberías calmarte un poco antes de intentar huir – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo que ella volviera a sonrojarse

- Eh?! – los nervios volvieron a ella, justo en ese momento quería que la tierra se la tragara

Por su parte el albino dirigió su mirada al folder que con el susto había dejado caer la chica. Alzó una ceja nuevamente y mientras la soltaba se acercó a recoger las páginas del suelo sin que la chica pareciera salir de su momentánea parálisis puesto que siquiera se movía y estaba todavía más sonrojada. Recogió las paginas una a una para volver a ponerlas dentro del folder aunque una página llamó su atención. Leyó algunas líneas sorprendiéndose un poco de lo escrito y se puso de pie con tranquilidad hasta acercarse a la chica que estaba anclada al sitio pues ni se había movido.

- No sabía que gustaras de este tipo de lectura – le dijo despertando a la chica de sus pensamientos de humillación propia y tras caer en cuenta que el albino le tendía el folder, y procesando sus palabras mejor, el sonrojo se volvió aun más intenso... ahora sí, que la tierra se la tragara

- Eh! – la chica dio un paso atrás presa de la vergüenza – yo... no es... yo – ni siquiera podía decir nada coherente, los nervios la estaban matando y sentía que poco le faltaba para desmayarse de tanta vergüenza – no es lo que crees – logró articular mientras el chico la miraba con esa expresión neutra aunque un tanto interesada por su actuar

- No te estoy juzgando si es lo que piensas, solo no tenía idea que gustaras de lecturas de esta índole – indicó el albino quien aun le tendía el folder a la castaña que parecía estar a nada de un ataque cardiaco

La chica siguió sin moverse de su sitio mirando de Near al folder y luego al suelo. Quería salir corriendo de ahí pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. El albino al ver que no tomaría el folder dio un paso hacia ella haciendo que la chica pareciera asustarse y diera un paso atrás por mero reflejo.

Near dio un suspiro al ver su reacción, de verdad que estaba muy alterada y ahora que había medio leído una parte de aquel escrito entendía su comportamiento. Se acercó aun cuando ella parecía querer huir de él pero afortunadamente el espacio de retroceso se cortó para ella que ahora temblaba levemente con la espalda pegada a la pared de la estancia.

- Linda, no tengo intenciones de nada respecto a lo que estabas leyendo – aseguró al verla ahí, a nada de un colapso

- Yo... yo solo – ella casi tenía ganas de llorar, de todo lo que podía sucederle tenía que pasar que Near leyera ese escrito subidito de tono... lo bueno es que no tenía idea que eso estaba basado en ellos... al menos los personajes porque lo que ahí estaba plasmado era sumamente imposible en la vida real

- Uf – lanzó un quedo suspiro, la vergüenza de la chica estaba a punto de cruzar al límite del llanto... tal vez sentía humillante que alguien supiera el tipo de lectura que estaba teniendo aunque de hecho jamás imaginó que ella en serio gustara de eso – Linda, sabes que no diré nada sobre esto ¿verdad? – inquirió en un impulso inconsciente por tranquilizarla después de todo ella era de las únicas personas que eran amables con él y que siempre quería estar a su lado aunque jamás había pedido su compañía

La chica asintió bajando la cabeza, intentando ocultarse tras su flequillo. Su ritmo cardiaco era bastante intenso y seguro que su cabeza parecía un semáforo. Sintió como sus sentimientos le jugaban en contra, la vergüenza que estaba pasando estaba haciendo estragos en su ser. Se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo las ganas de llorar que tenia... eso no podía pasarle a ella.

Near observó cada movimiento de ella. La verdad que para él la cosa no era para tanto pero para Linda parecía algo mucho más complejo. Sintiendo la necesidad que ella se calmara, puesto que ya empezaba a dar señales de querer llorar, se decidió a colocarle la mano en su hombro logrando sobresaltarla aunque no le dirigió la mirada. Antes que Near pudiera decir alguna cosa la puerta de la estancia se abrió de golpe y por ella una chica totalmente agitada entro gritando

- ¡LINDA NO VAYAS A LEER...! – el grito se cortó de golpe al observar a la chica al fondo de la habitación, arrimada a la pared con las mejillas rojas mientras el albino tenía una mano sobre su hombro, ambos girados a verla con distintas expresiones – ¿Near? – inquirió extrañada de encontrarlo con ella

- Alice – la nombró con la misma calma de siempre

- ¿Qué están...? – no terminó de formular su pregunta cuando observando la situación le pareció bastante inusual y su mente empezaba a volar

- Ali – la sonrojada castaña le miró aun perdida en su propia vergüenza y mostrando que sus ojos estaba un poco húmedos por la situación que estaba pasando

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí solos? – preguntó medio maliciosa la rubia-castaña con una sonrisa lobuna

- Nada importante – afirmó el chico sin tomar en cuenta aquella sonrisa y tonito con que Alice preguntaba

- Ali – Linda parecía estar poniendo los pies en la tierra de nuevo y justo cuando terminó de reaccionar la miró con cierto reproche - ¡¿Cómo haces algo así Alice?! – reclamó deshaciéndose de la mano del chico al dar dos pasos adelante

- Oye tranquila Linda – decía la otra a quien el rostro se le torno un poco sonrojado – es que me equivoque de folder perdón – se disculpó con cierta vergüenza

- ¿Cómo dices? – inquirió sorprendida la chica castaña

- Si... bueno... también fue algo que escribí pero fue un desvarío – trató de explicarse sintiendo que ahora la vergüenza no solo era de Linda sino de ella también – es decir... fue algo sin pensar, ya sabes cómo me dan las cosas de golpe – rió un poco aunque sin quitarle demasiado peso a la situación – esto... ahora yo... bueno, solo vengo por el folder que te di y... bueno, te dejaré el verdadero escrito en tu habitación – dijo sintiendo morirse de vergüenza pues con lo que había escrito cualquiera la tacharía de pervertida

- De modo que es tuyo – mencionó el chico girándose por completo ante Alice – aquí está el folder – y diciéndolo se lo tendió a lo que la chica se quedo de una pieza en el lugar, abriendo los ojos con impresión viendo que quien tenía el folder era Near y que por su expresión deducía que lo había leído también

- Eh... gra-gracias – dijo tras acercarse a paso temeroso y sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de vergüenza marcado en su semblante – no-nos vemos – y sin más salió del lugar dejando a Linda con la palabra en la boca pues iba a decirle algo y no pudo ante la retirada de su amiga

El silencio recayó en la habitación, Linda le daba la espalda a Near mientras el chico solo observaba todo con indiferencia. Aun el nerviosismo y la vergüenza seguían presentes en la chica, razón por la que no quería voltearse y enfrentar a Near bajo ninguna circunstancia. Decidiéndose por lo sensato lo mejor era que se fuera antes de querer ir a tirarse por la ventana de su habitación debido a la humillación y vergüenza que había recibido.

- Nos vemos Near – y tras decirlo la chica se encaminó a la puerta dispuesta a irse de una vez por todas

- Espera Linda – le dijo el albino sujetándola por un brazo como acto reflejo, parando su andar

- S-si – mencionó nerviosa ante su detención y sin voltear

- Ese escrito era de Alice cierto – inquirió en su usual tono de voz

- Aja – contestó

- No imaginaba que escribía cosas de ese tipo – dijo como si hablara del clima – lo que no entiendo es el porqué reaccionaste del modo que lo hiciste cuando llegué – comentó mirándola fijamente aunque ella le daba la espalda

- Yo – la chica volvió a sentir que el corazón se le disparaba, al menos agradecía estar de espaldas a él – es que... no quería que pensaras mal de mí – susurró aunque por el silencio de la estancia él la escuchó a la perfección

El albino enrollo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos desviando la atención a otro lado. De un tiempo a la fecha se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estimaba a Linda y al escuchar su respuesta lo único que por su mente cruzo fue un "era eso".

- Linda, puedes mirarme – le dijo y la chica tragó grueso sin acatar la petición del albino pues aunque su tono era neutro podía definir fácilmente que le pedía que volteara – ¿Linda?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior ella volteó lentamente hasta quedar de frente con él, manteniendo la cabeza cabizbaja. El chico observó en silencio su aptitud y tras ver que no le miraría simplemente decidió decirle lo que tenía que decir de una vez.

- Tu nunca has tenido prejuicios conmigo, supongo que debería ser igual después de todo nuestros gustos o lo que hacemos pueden ser diferentes y tú no has tenido ningún problema con mis maneras de ser – la chica levantó la mirada al escucharlo, usualmente Near no decía demasiadas palabras ya que se limitaba a lo básico y a menos que lo requiriera se expresaba un poco más extensamente aunque no por ello cambiaba su tono de voz salvo por ligeras variaciones

- Near – mencionó quedamente, aun sonrojada pero bastante más calmada

- Lo que yo crea no tiene que basarse en lo que haces sino en quien eres – acotó con calma – así que no te preocupes por lo de hace un momento – y diciéndolo dejo de agarrarla desviando la vista hacia un lado

Linda se quedó sumamente fascinada ante sus palabras. Se enterneció tanto pues era la primera vez que Near estaba diciendo abiertamente que le estimaba como era, sin importar nada. Sonrió al ver como el mantenía la mirada lejos de ella y sin pensarlo demasiado dejo que sus impulsos actuaran. Abrazó al desprevenido chico que dio un ligero sobresalto ante la extrema cercanía de la chica y se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer ante la situación actual.

- Gracias Near – le dijo en su oído creando una sensación extraña en el chico al sentir el aliento de ella en su oreja

Él no supo que contestar ya que no tenía idea de que agradecía la castaña. Lo único que atino a hacer fue desviar la mirada por otro lado. Antes que se diera cuenta y sin que Linda lo pensara le planto un beso en la mejilla al chico que, aun mas extrañado que con el abrazo, dejó ver una ligera reacción de sorpresa en su rostro.

Linda al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó con las mejillas encendidas observando como Near tenía la mirada desviada a otro lado.

- Pe-perdón yo

- No te disculpes, no importa – le dijo aun sin verla y aunque a Linda le hubiera resultado un poco decepcionante aquella indiferencia lo cierto es que le sonrió pues había notado el ligero cambio que tenía en su usual indiferencia... era como si la forzara a hacerse notar sin conseguirlo

- Está bien – mencionó regalándole una nueva sonrisa aunque con el sonrojo presente – nos vemos Near – le dijo para luego encaminarse a la puerta y salir por esta aun sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Near, a pesar de no corresponderle ese acercamiento que él no evito ni intentó deshacer le había permitido acercarse mucho más que antes y vaya que soñaría con volver a tener apretado contra si a su amado

Por otra parte Near simplemente dejó que ella se fuera y hasta que esta salió se permitió volver la mirada al frente sintiendo esa extraña sensación que su abrazo había generado. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la mejilla que la chica había besado sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño mas no molesto. No comprendía que le pasaba sin embargo si ella se atrevía a hacerlo de nuevo no le importaría realmente siempre y cuando fuera ella.

_- Tal vez si le tengo mucha confianza _– pensó para luego tomar el rompecabezas que había llevado para jugar y sentándose en el suelo dejó caer las piezas para comenzar a armar de nuevo el fondo blanco del que se componía el rompecabezas pero aun sintiendo esas sensaciones que Linda le había provocado – _quizás lo que estaba escrito en esas páginas sea interesante de probarlas _– pensó aunque luego negó al imaginarse un contacto, como un beso, con ella porque no se figuraba ningún acercamiento con nadie más que con Linda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Felicidades Alice, fue un excelente trabajo – felicitó la docente de la clase de literatura mientras le dejaba a la chica su folder con el escrito en el que había trabajado la semana anterior

Alice lo tomó y se retiró del salón sin decir nada. Casi llegando a las escaleras se fijó en la castaña que la esperaba y se acercó un tanto tímida a ella.

- Hola Alice – la saludó Linda con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Hola Linda – correspondió el saludo – bien, me fue bien gracias por preguntar – respondió tranquila

- Qué bueno – y ella sonrió como siempre – aunque admito que tal vez el escrito subidito le habría encantado a la maestra de literatura – comentó medio burlona haciendo que Alice se pusiera nerviosa de solo pensar a su maestra leyendo el desvarío medio hot que escribió después de leer una novela que encontró en internet

- ¡Linda! – exclamó sonrojándose

- Te lo ganas por pervertida Ali – se burló la castaña – _aunque tu pervertido escrito me dio la oportunidad de abrazar y darle un beso a Near _– y tras pensarlo un leve rosa invadió sus mejillas

Subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios encontrándose con Mello y Matt casi al tope de las escaleras pero pese al inicio de una nueva discusión verbal entre Mello y Alice, lo que alegro a Linda fue ver a Near quien venia bajando y al encontrarse sus miradas ella le sonrió un poco ruborizada y el simplemente la miró por unos segundos para luego continuar su camino... sin duda el escrito pervertido de Alice le daba alas a Linda de alguna manera pues de no ser por él no tendría un bello recuerdo con Near.

- Aquí se respira amor – comentó Matt quien había visto aquel intercambio de miradas entre Linda y Near y de la cual ni cuenta se había dado Mello por estar discutiendo con Alice – me pregunto cuándo dejará de molestarla y le dirá que la quiere – pensó en voz alta pues aunque Mello lo negara fervientemente la verdad es que con sus constantes discusiones buscaba que ella le prestara atención solo a él – el amor nos hace idiotas – suspiró y luego decidió intervenir en la discusión al ver que Linda nuevamente se interponía para que no llegaran a mas sin obtener muchos resultados que se diga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

¿Y?... ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad me divertí mucho al escribir esto y espero haya sido de su agrado n.n

Creo que mas de alguno se debió quedar con cara de ¿Qué diablos? 0.0 cuando leyó esa pequeña parte, ejem, subidita ^/^... no me resistí en especial porque quería plasmar una situación incómoda, espero que les haya gustado... Ali si que fue un poquitín perver n.n

La verdad creo que me fui un poquito OoC ¿o no?... espero que eso no haya sido un problema para que disfrutaran de la lectura además no sé, este pequeño one-shot pueden tomarlo como AU n.n

De verdad que espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute de escribirla y espero haberles sacado una sonrisa con esto n.n

Nos vemos y cuídense todos...

Luna Love


End file.
